


Unspoken

by cat_77



Series: Flufftober 2018 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: Sometimes you don’t need words.





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of “words.”
> 
> * * *

He wasn’t sure why he did it, really. No, that was a lie. He had been wanting, waiting, for a while now. Wanting to craft the perfect speech, waiting for the perfect moment to give it. In their lives, anything resembling anything close to those types of moments was going to be few and far between, but he wanted to do it right, or as close to right as they might dare to get.

Instead, he gave into impulse. 

He set the plate down in front of Magnus and turned to grab his own. He didn’t manage a single step though before his wrist was caught in an ironclad grasp and he was tugged back towards the table.

Magnus looked up at him searchingly, glanced ever so briefly back down to the pancakes with the very precise syrup already beginning to seep into the fluffy stack, and then back to him once more before he managed a choked, “Yeah?”

Alec smiled and could feel the blush heat his cheeks. “Yeah,” he agreed in not much more than a whisper. “I had this whole idea and there was a plan and everything and the timing is never right and we never know what other chances we’re going to get and... yeah,” he rambled, letting his words drift off as he took in his lover’s response.

“Yes,” Magnus agreed before he pulled him down into a coffee flavored kiss.

Of course they barely got to dig into their morning meal before Alec’s phone rang and he was called away to an emergency. He tried his best to concentrate on the details, the one single word hanging so bright and heavily in his mind. He carefully tucked that away for later when the actual battle came around though, far too trained of a warrior to risk such a distraction.

It wasn’t the distraction that did him in, but an ill-placed and ill-trained hunter. The kid had wanted glory or some such thing and managed to fry the demon, but also managed to fry himself and Alec in the process. Thankfully, Alec remembered only the brief sear against his skin, and then blessed darkness before he reluctantly swam back to consciousness with a too flat and too roughly wrapped pillow tucked under his head.

He blinked against the bright lights and both tried and failed not to groan at the dull yet persistent ache in his head that let him know he had a concussion. That just started a cacophony of movement around him. Voices and echoes and smaller brighter lights and yet more voices on the periphery. The voices were accented, not quite familiar, and it reminded him that they had been transported halfway across the world to finish the job.

“Only family,” one of the medics warned.

He could just make out the blond atop the black and managed a weak, “Parabatai.”

They were Shadowhunters like him and understood the depth of that bond. Soon enough, he had his arms full of Jace, who shook him lightly and warned, “Don’t you dare do that again!”

There was more noise and the medics restated their limitations and Alec could just barely see past Jace to make out just who it was and knew there was no way he was going to let that stand. “Husband,” he whispered.

Jace’s eyes grew wide and Magnus blithely used the element of surprise to push him to the side and take his place in Alec’s arms. “Close enough,” he agreed with a smirk. Over his shoulder, he admitted, “He proposed with pancakes this morning.”

“I like that word,” Alec smiled. “Husband, not pancakes, though those are good too.”

“As do I,” Magnus agreed. “Though I would prefer if the holder of that title was a little less dazed and concussed right now. Perhaps if he recovered enough for us to make it official?”

“‘T’s official,” Alec protested around a yawn. “Drew the rune an’ everything.”

That earned a snort from Jace who knew him far too well. “So when you say he proposed with pancakes?”

“Literally,” Magnus agreed with a grin. “That fancy C-looking sigil of yours all drawn out in syrup. Completely ruined all my plans, no pun intended.”

“Wanted to for a while,” Alec told them both as if it were a great secret. Considering he just told them, it probably no longer was but, then again, his head kind of still hurt and he was fairly certain Magnus had a point about the dazed and concussed part. 

“You know he had this whole thing scripted to within an inch of its life, right?” Jace asked. “There’s a ring and everything. I couldn’t tell you how many times I’ve had to listen to him practice what he was going to say.”

Magnus looked enamored by the whole thing. He kissed Alec softly on his aching forehead and reasoned, “Well then, it should sound perfect at the ceremony.”

There may have been a little extra to the kiss as the ache began to fade, as did Alec’s state of consciousness. He couldn’t resist though, so he said, “Already had a ceremony. The rune means we’re married, no backing out now.”

Magnus’ assurance that he would never dream of it was cut off by Jace pointing out, “In all technicality, you married pancakes this morning.”

He was hushed easily enough and, before Alec drifted off to what would hopefully be a healing sleep, he heard Magnus promise, “Suami. Husband. I am yours.”


End file.
